


Who gives a damn?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not me, that's for sure.





	Who gives a damn?

Our tale begins in Lord Voldemort's current base of operations. Death Eaters Corban Yaxley and Igor Karkaroff who also happen to be a couple are having a very serious conversation about their boss.

Corban said, "He knows."

Igor asked, "Who knows what?"

Corban muttered, "The Dark Lord knows about us."

Igor smirked. "Oh, that. He has known since we started dating, Cor." He added, "Who gives a damn what he thinks anyway?"

Corban gasped. "He knew the whole time?!"

Igor smiled. "Yep and he couldn't care less. I mean with Rodolphus and Walden together and Antonin and Augustus a couple, The Dark Lord is pretty used to his Death Eaters dating."

Corban laughed. "I can't believe that I even cared about his opinion."

Igor chuckled. "Be careful what you say, Cor. He could be listening."

Corban grinned. "I don't care any more. If he is, then he's gonna get an earful."


End file.
